1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an RTE code generating method and an apparatus performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device system mounted on a vehicle includes a number of ECUs in which software and hardware are integrated. However, due to a dependent attribute of hardware generated in a software developing process, there occurs a difficulty in integrating electronic device systems mounted on a vehicle and an implantation performance between pieces of software deteriorates.
According to the related art, a runtime environment in a standard architecture is a scheme that supports communication between allocated software components, and between an upper level software component and a lower level basic software component so that a mapped software component may be executed on ECU hardware and basic hardware.
However, an operation of creating a runtime environment based on settings of an upper level application and lower level basic software requires much time and great efforts.